


Sixty Minutes to a Lifetime

by sightandsound3733



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightandsound3733/pseuds/sightandsound3733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of any and all works that I write for the RVB 6O Minute Challeges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Throwing a wrench in the works.

“–See all you have to do is go talk to her.”  
  
“Tucker.”  
  
“She’s totally into you. It’s like the most obvious thing ever. Like you can fucking hear it in her voice when we get mission reports.”  
  
“Tucker. I don’t–”  
  
“And I know “people” aren’t typically your “thing”, but you know–  
  
“Did you seriously just use air quotes?”  
  
“–I am an amazing people person and–”  
  
The snort that comes from Carolina is the only thing to stop Tucker’s little speech. He looks to her and frowns, clearly affronted. 

“What was that for?” he demands, hands still paused mid grand gesture. Carolina covers her mouth with her hand to stifle another noise. Tucker thinks he liked her better before she got a sense of humor.

“Nothing,” she says, composing herself. “Go on, please. Tell me more about how you’re an amazing people person. I’d love hear you stroke your ego.”  
  
It should be a testament to his own personal growth that he manages to suppress the “Bow chika bow wow” that immediately comes to the tip of his tongue. She notices as well and lets her hands fall to her lap, smiling still.   
  
“Tucker, come on. I don’t need your help flirting. Because there’s no reason to flirt.”  
  
“You and Kimball are almost as bad as Grif and fucking Simmons!” he exclaims. She just shakes her head, leaning back against the beat up old bench that they’d managed to fix up and get to their makeshift “blue base.”  
  
It wasn’t really a base, and there really wasn’t a need for it, but Grif was a pig, Simmons was a neat freak, and Wash could only handle so much insanity and he always said Tucker and Caboose long filled his quota. So they had a little lounge thing for everyone’s benefits and the Reds had the same.   
  
It was a small comfort, hardly anything substantial, but it was theirs and it made all the difference in the middle of this damn war they’d fall ass first into.

“There is nothing wrong with how Kimball and I interact,” Carolina rolls her eyes at him, crossing her legs. It was weird to see her out of armor, but not a bad weird, because damn she looked good in fatigues. They were all trying to be a bit more comfortable with each other he thinks. They were really all each other had in the middle of the weird fucked up mess that was Armonia at the moment. Still took some getting used to.  
  
Tucker crosses his arms over his chest and leans forward in his chair sat across from her. “I never said there was anything wrong, Carolina. I just said you were as bad as the old married couple from hell.”

“Grif and Simmons are a special type of oblivious and I do not appreciate being lumped in with them,” she said, one eyebrow arched. “Kimball is one of our superiors–”

“If you try to use the whole line of command bullshit as a technicality I will go grab your armor just so Church can come out and call bullshit with me.”

“Can I finish?” Carolina may still be smiling, and she may still sound amused, but she definitely still didn’t like being interrupted. Tucker sighs and sits back, letting her talk.

“Thank you.” She takes a moment to brush back her hair, loose in it’s ponytail. “Kimball is one of our superiors. And she is a friend. Tucker I can have friends and that be it.”

“And you can have friends and be friends that fuck,” he grins at her. “Something I’ve offered before.”

“I’m aware,” she laughs again, shaking her head. “We in the middle of their war. She doesn’t need anything more than a friend now.”

“See! You do want her!” Tucker grins, victorious. It takes all of five seconds of Carolina just smiling at him, amused, for him to realize she never once denied that. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You and Wash can talk with your damn eyebrows, and you know it. And your visors. Not fair.”

Carolina shakes her head again. “Can you just let it go, Tucker? Kimball is busy enough without me being a possible distraction.”

“You’d be the distraction she needs though!”

“Tucker.”

“I’m serious!” Tucker groans at her stubborness. Honestly what the fuck had he expected. “Kimball is wound so tight I think she might actually burst into flames from the friction of it!”

“Nice,” Carolina laughs, rolling her eyes. “You’ve been talking to Grey again?”

“She won’t leave me alone since she found out about Junior,” Tucker waves it off. “But that doesn’t matter. What does is that I have a plan. It’s a fucking awesome plan and it’ll work if you just let me be the match–”  
  
There’s a knock on the door before it comes hissing open and Tucker shuts up immediately. Carolina sits up a bit, smiling a touch more warmly now. Kimball stands in their doorway, helmet tucked under her arm and suited up fully in armor.   
  
“Afternoon,” she says, sounding as tired as she looked. Tucker has to bite his tongue from asking if she’d just come from dealing with Doyle, because that would just set her off and he so did not want to listen to another rant. The last one had gone on for almost a full half hour.  
  
“Afternoon,” Carolina says in return, coinciding with Tucker’s casual, “Yo.” Kimball smiles at them both and seems to lean in the doorway for support.  
  
“I know it’s your off period right now, so I won’t take up much of your time. I just had a quick question for Agent Carolina.”  
  
“Ask away,” Carolina says, nodding. “You know I’m here to help.”  
  
“It’s not something I need your help with so much as a…” Kimball hesitates. Which was weird. She didn’t usually outright hesitate for anything. She was careful, but never really outwardly unsure. Weird. Kimball clears her throat and stands up a bit straighter. “I… I was wondering if you’d care to join me for dinner in my quarters tonight?”  
  
Tucker doesn’t bother to hide how his jaw drops open. No fucking way. She did not just throw a wrench into his matchmaking plan by being proactive now, did she? The fuck? That was so not how this was supposed to go! God where was fucking Church when you needed him to do play by play?  
  
Carolina blinks in surprise before recovering quickly enough. She smiles again and nods. “I’ll be there.”  
  
Kimball smiles in return, looking a bit more alert and a bit lighter around the eyes. “That would be… great. I… yes.”  
  
“Yes,” Carolina agrees, a touch of color coming to her cheeks now. There’s a bit of a lull, where they both just seem to beam at each other. Tucker breaks it by coughing pointedly and making a bit of a show of looking away. Kimball blushes outright now, the darker color to her already tanned cheeks looking pretty on her (hey he can’t help but notice, alright?) and she straightens up again.   
  
“I–yes. Well then… See you tonight?”  
  
“I’ll see you tonight,” Carolina confirms with a smile. Kimball nods and then very quickly vacates the doorway, the door shutting with another his behind her. Tucker looks to Carolina and then outright grins.   
  
“Did I tell you, or did I tell you? I love being right!”  
  
“Tucker I never said you were wrong,” she points out, but she’s beaming still and he has to laugh. Okay so maybe this type of ruined plans weren’t so bad. 


	2. Do I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RVB 60 minutes prompt two complete!
> 
> Theme: Once she knew kindness.

He woke up in a Recovery center late one night feeling all the world like she'd been hit by a truck. She felt displaced, and a bit panicked, as though she was missing a limb or two.

She'd shot up in bed and looked around frantically, the phantom feeling of a name on her lips, but no actual words to back up the feeling.

There are two men at her bedside. One stands calm and serene, a clipboard cradled in one of his arms. The other has an odd tension keeping him ramrod straight. She can’t see his eyes through the glare in his glasses.

“Where am I…?” she asks hesitantly, easing herself up on shaky arms. Something was wrong. “I… who are you?

The tense one looks as though someone is strangling him. “Allison--”

“Agent Texas,” Clipboard cuts in, smiling at her. “Glad to see you’re awake. We were worried for awhile there.   
  
“Who are you?” she asks again, more forcefully now.

“I am Counselor Price,” his smile stays. “And this is Director Leonard Church and we--”  
  
“Church?” She asks, blinking as she looks up at the other man, at the Director. “I…”  
  
She remembers hazy days under the sun, a rough hand in hers, pulling leading guiding her. Holding her back, begging her to stay. Soft, loving words and a voice slow like honey, sweet to her ears, even as he sounded on the edge of breaking down. Long nights spent together, soft whispered words of love and… and a little girl cradled in the both of their arms…  
  
“Do I know you?” She asks the Director, frowning, trying to place his face. “Director Church?”  
  
There is a long silence between them. The Counselor is eerily quiet as he watches them, and she is very aware of his eyes on them. The Director looks away from her now, turning and walking stiffly toward the glass wall off the room they were in. There’s a blue LED board with names of… states? Weird.   
  
She watches as this man whose name rings through her head falls into a stoic parade rest.  
  
“No, Agent Texas,” The Director says stiffly. “No, you do not know me.”  
  
She frowns and looks down at her lap. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the challenges here: http://rvb60min.tumblr.com/
> 
> And come poke at me on tumblr here: sights-sounds-and-rain.tumblr.com


End file.
